Clandestine
by Evannasherlocked
Summary: Sherlock is forced into a arranged marriage by Mycroft with a beautiful assasin, needless to say, they hate eachother. She is dangerous , He is mysterious they are married but not in love...but is there hope?
1. Clandestine

**Clandestine**

/ ˌklanˈdɛstɪn,ˈklandɛstɪn/

adjective -

kept secret or done secretively, especially because illicit.

-»•«-

John Watson the resident of 221b Baker Street, is pretty normal of a person,he is a doctor at St Bart's Hospital Morgue,he has a stable dating life,a kind heart , and a warm smile . yes! it is pretty normal or as his roommate would describe it 'dull,boring,predictable', well when he is not living his 'dull' life, he joins his friend in solving crimes, dodging bullets and running down random London lanes, you know normal roommate stuff.

Sherlock Holmes the only consulting detective in the world,lives a life full of adventures and mysteries,his brilliance is undeniable,but why does it always looks like he is hiding something? why does he have a thin white mark on his ring finger? he might deduce anything and everything about anyone but can he deduce mysteries of his own heart?

And what does a very beautiful and cunning young women has to do with this? Why is a mastermind lurking in the shadows seems so interested in her?

And how are they all connected to each other ? Well , The answer is simple...

A Game.

A Game of life and death,

The Great Game,

And when you play the great game either you win or you die!


	2. Werifesteria

_**Wer•if•est•er•i•a.**_

 _Old English_

(v) To wander longingly

through the forest in

a search of a mystery.

 **/chapter 1/**

The cold breeze hit his face as he wrapped his coat tighter around himself while walking down towards 221B Baker Street it's been his home for six months now. He met sherlock and his life got back on track, it was adventures, full of bullets and with danger lurking around every corner.

As he started to get know sherlock, he understood that the man was himself full of mysteries,in other words, life with sherlock holmes was never boring.

He walked into the flat, sherlock who was walking behind him abruptly stopped as if it was an entry call ,they saw the room filled with smoke "you left the stove on, didn't you? how many times sherlock, do I have to tell you? it can cause a gas explosion!" but the consultant detective wasn't listening as he opened the windows to clear the room full of smoke "what are you doing here?" he asked rather rudely.

As the curtain of smoke raised, john could see a silhouette of a person sitting on the sofa, he curiously tried to make out a face in the smoke-filled room, john was stunned he could see a women, not above twenty-five or so, she was pretty, with formal clothes ,but as the smoke cleared out he knew pretty was an understatement.

Her chocolate brown hair were tied behind her head neatly, her face had defined sharp features like her cheekbones and jaw but her straight-edged nose still had a touch of innocence to it, she looked up with her stormy gray eyes that were caged by her winged eyeliner and shining with mystery and mischief, she sensually quirked an eyebrow in sherlock's direction while taking the pipe out just to answer the question "why can't I visit you ?" she said outing another puff of smoke.

"forgive him please he has social issues."john said earning a glare from sherlock ,but the women looked at him with a playful smile.

"Ohh I know that better than anyone, I suppose? heard quite a lot about you"replied the women. john tried to cover his shock by asking "all good I suppose?" the women just smiled at him a' that's for me to know and you figure out' smile.

she was about to say something but sherlock abruptly snatched the pipe from her hands." how many times do I have to tell you don't touch my things!" she rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

John looked at them baffled and asked. "not to be rude but who are you?"

"Ohh where are my manners" Sherlock said his voice dipped in sarcasm,

" john! Meet Mrs. Evelyn I am proudly Mycroft's dog Rogers, And Eva I am sure Mycroft and you know all about Watson"

"Mycroft's dog!?

"Mrs.?"

Eva and john exclaimed at the same looked at each other. Gaining back his composure john shook hands with the lady ,"it's a pleasure meeting you at last " the women said with a warm smile."the pleasure is all mine,and please call me john" john told her with a friendly smile.

"If you are done with pleasantries , I and john have a case to solve and you have a house to get out of!" Sherlock said butting in.

The doctor and Eva both ignored his existence and continued talking."would you like some tea?"john asked politely "that would be lovely john,maybe then you could tell me why you came back from Afghanistan!" the women said while walking towards Sherlock's room,as if she has been doing it for years.

As john turned to sherlock , he raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner "she a friend of yours?"to which Sherlock snidely responded, "I don't have friends".

John would be lying if he said it didn't bother him but Sherlock didn't need to know that. He quickly turned around and went into the kitchen to make some tea for their guest.

Eva stepped out of the room wearing a dressing robe and sat on Sherlock's chair and took the laptop that was on the table and started typing furiously in it .

"Here's your tea." john kindly handed Eva the tea watching in amusement that his friend was now in his mind the peaceful time was short lived as Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he glared at the women in front of him."that's my chair!and my robe and my laptop!I told you don't touch my things!"in a swift moment he snatched the laptop from her and put it on the far end of the table and way out of her reach. Eva raised her eyebrows at him"wanna snatch the robe too?"she asked teasingly.

Sherlock was about to reply but john cut in "what are you to each other?"this time impatiently.

Sherlock who was already irritated barked"god how can you be so ignorant,can't you see the tan line on her ring finger or the that she had the key to our apartment!"

"Actually I entered using a hairpin"Eva butted in,

Ignoring her Sherlock continued "the comfort level she has with the house and then Mycroft in the same conversation as her. I thought you were learning something from me!"john still looked baffled,Eva let out a sigh and took a deep breath before answering.

" I am his _**wife.**_ _"_

What do you guys think?- _ **Eva**_

 _ **:) like and follow**_

sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes :P

Ps. _ **staysherlocked**_


	3. VERISIMILITUDE

_VERISIMILITUDE_

(VER-UH-SI-MIL-I-TOOD)

An illusion's verisimilitude helps to trick us into seeing what isn't really there. Verisimilitude is the appearance of being true or real and is something that we tend to all strive for in our daily lives.

 _ **" I am his wife ".**_

 **/chapter 2/**

Dr. john Watson expressions went from annoyed to surprised and straight to angry in a matter of seconds , while Eva was casually going through her purse.

" That's impossible! Stop with the bloody jokes!"He almost shouted in disbelief as a cold wave of betrayal washed over him, but Evanna snapped him out of it by giving him a Sellotape. he looked at her questioningly.

"to stick back the broken pieces of your heart!" she said batting her eyelashes and faking innocence.

"why is it so hard to believe ?john who was busy glaring at sherlock's new found wife looked up at him in utter disbelief

"because you told me you were married to your work!" john shouted.

"you called me a piece of work?!" Evanna amused. sherlock straight out ignored his wife about to answer john he was interrupted by 's 'uhu'

'Sherlock, the mess you've made..."but she stopped her rant which Evanna was sure would end with a ', not your housekeeper' , but she stopped talking and squealed in joy!

"Evanna? oh dear!"she exclaimed but before she could continue the wife of the consulting detective was hugging the landlady tightly.

"how are you ?and how's the hip?" she asked letting go.

"Ohh all good but sherlock said there wasn't anything he can do about it like he did for John, " she said snidely . while sherlock gave her a sarcastically charming smile.

Now someone would have found all his very cute and lovely but , in this situation, John Watson was utterly confused. What should he ask next? who ? why ? what? how? anything! but his train of thought was interrupted by the door bursting opened allowing the senior inspector of Scotland yard into the already crowded flat and adding a member to sherlock's not invited guest list.

Sherlock turns"where?"

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens."replied Lestrade hurriedly.

" What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different." Sherlock states while john watches awed by his brilliance and Evanna is busy looking down at a newspaper article reporting _'Beth Davenport's apparent suicide.'_ Next to a large photograph of Beth is a smaller one showing the man who is visiting the flat and identifying him as _D.I. Lestrade. 'ANOTHER VICTIMS IN THE UNSOLVED SUICIDE CASES'.'_

" You know how they never leave notes?" Lestrade asked. "yeah." was sherlock's curt reply.

" This one did." All heads in the room snapped towards Evanna as she placed the two two together. a slight nod of confirmation came from Lestrade as he looked towards Evanna. " Will you come?" he asked almost desperately to sherlock . " Who's on forensics?" Sherlock asked without caring about Lestrade's pleading look, earning a glare from his wife and roommate for his as they quote it ' inhuman robotic behavior'.

"It's Anderson." sherlock grimaced at that instantly stating " Anderson won't work with me." "Well, he won't be your assistant." Lestrade tried to argue "I need an assistant." sherlock emphasized his need of a robin to his batman.

" Will you come?" Lestrade asked and this time actually pleading.

" Not in a police car. I'll be right behind." sherlock said as if he was doing a huge favor to Lestrade.

The D.I. let out a breath in victory and said a quiet " thank you "and started rushing towards the staircase but abruptly came to a halt , turned to Evanna " It's good to see you Mrs. Holmes !. " he said with a genuine smile which the said lady replied with one of her own, wishing him a soft "good luck" as he ran down the stairs, disappearing.

Thank you for reading! Please follow and review. let me know if u like it or not!

lots of love, **_sam_**


	4. METANOIA

Metanoia

/ˌmɛtəˈnɔɪə/ _noun_

noun: **metanoia** change in one's way of life resulting from penitence or spiritual conversion.

 **/chapter 3/**

Looking round at John and for a moment, he turns and hurries off towards the window Sherlock waits until he hears the sound of Lestrade's departure with a thud on the front door, then leaps into the air and clenches his fists triumphantly before twirling around the room happily." Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it's Christmas! "he says excitement as he grabs Eva by her shoulders and twirls her around.

while john picks up his scarf and coat and starts to put them on while heading to the kitchen  
"Mrs. Hudson. I'll be late. Might need some food." Sherlock states not caring that he is ordering an old lady.  
" I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper" replied .

"Something cold will do." he continues arrogantly and excitedly spins on his heel and leads John out of the room and down the stairs. Eva and followed them down the stairs.

"try not kill someone or yourself for the matter!"Eva said bluntly but deep down she was worried about her husband's well-being and maybe Sherlock heard her concern because Sherlock had almost reached the front door but he turned and walked back towards her.

"Impossible suicides? Four of them? There's no point sitting at home when there's finally something _fun_ going on!"

 _He takes Eva by the shoulders and kisses her noisily on the cheek. she just gave him a disgusted look wiping her cheek,which caused corners of Sherlock's lips to go upward in adoration._

"Look at you, all happy. It's not decent. " Mrs. Hudson muttered ,she couldn't help but smile, though, as he turns away and heads for the front door again.

"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on! "He said walking out onto the street and hailing an approaching black cab " Taxi! "

Eva gave a sigh as john and sherlock stepped out of the 221B and towards a new adventure.

AN-

should i continue? or not? if u like it then please review and let me know. XOXO.


	5. LACUNA

**Lacuna**

/ləˈkjuːnə/

 _noun_

A blank space . A missing part Origin : Latin

She got out of the 221B baker street. As she began walking towards her car she heard footsteps behind her. They were coming faster, drawing closer and closer to her. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. As of instinct, her hand loomed over her coat pocket where her gun was. She turned around and saw a man in a full black suit with an earphone in his ear.

"What does he want?" she asked without even blinking. The man was surprised by this, the women looked straight into his eyes fiercely without any trouble. " The boss's orders are to escort you" he stated. She nodded and without a question followed him where a Black Mercedes was standing... Unlike a perfectly normal human being who would have probably ran for their lives.

They arrived at a high profile building, in the middle of London city. The Palace of Westminster or more commonly known as the Houses of Parliament. The 18th-century building lies on the northerly bank of the river Themes and is the 'heart of British politics'. Evanna knew exactly why she was here. She gracefully walked in the old building it was adorned with wooden flooring, massive chandeliers looming over her head and illuminating the whole building filled with antique furniture. Eva walked took a left and found herself at the beginning of a long corridor decorated with huge paintings of British parliament alumnus, war commanders, and the royal family, at the end of the corridor was a door that was Evanna was expected to go in. She took out her phone and texted her partner.

 _ **England is calling.**_ _ **I am going in.**_

 _ **-ERH**_

She slipped her phone into her pocket and was about to knock but a voice came from inside without her doing anything, it's almost like he can sense her presence.

"Please come in." Spoke the eldest of the Holmes siblings. Eva entered and looked around the room. The table in the middle of the room was occupied by two of the most powerful people in England.

 _Mycroft Sherringford Holmes._ he is the most indispensable man in the country. He has the tidiest and most orderly brain, with the greatest capacity for storing facts, of any man living. The same great powers which Sherlock turned to the detection of crime, he has used for this particular business. The conclusions of every department are passed to him, and he is the central exchange, the clearinghouse, which makes out the balance. All other men are specialists, but his specialism is omniscience. suppose that a minister needs information as to a point which involves the Navy, army ,international trade, foreign policies . He could get separate advice from various departments upon each, but only Mycroft can focus them all, and say offhand how each factor would affect the other. They began by using him as a short-cut, a convenience; now he has made himself an essential. In that great brain of his everything is pigeon-holed and can be handed out in an instant. In other words, Mycroft Holmes is the government he is the most dangerous man you could ever cross paths with but to Eva he was a mentor, an ally, a friend most importantly...family.

Frank Rocafort is the Head of Secret Intelligence Service ,he is the pillar that holds the MI6 together, unpredictable, dangerous and an utterly ruthless megalomaniac of the most diabolical kind. He is unbelievably resourceful and has access to vast amounts of weaponry, technology, and powerful is an exceptionally calm and reserved person and addressed any and all problems with an insidiously relaxed attitude, even if a gun was trained on is also extremely intelligent , A master of psychological warfare and could intimidate people with his very presence. His intelligence made him an unbelievable strategist and enabled him to outwit practically any opponent. His genius made him far-seeing and cunning to a fault, and he knew all of the details of his opponents' moves , their emotions , their secrets he knows all. there was an authority in his voice when he said " take a seat agent. " Eva sat at the end of the table in a swift moment. after all bosses orders.

 _" where is he?" Rocafort asked Eva " as you can see... not here." Evanna sassed. earning a glare from the elder holmes. before she could face the wrath of the titan, the door burst open and Lincoln stumbled into the room giving a comical sarcastic salute to Frank and sat down next to Eva._

 _"What took you so long ?"Mycroft raised his eyebrows at him and inquired._

 _"oh your secretary." lincoln mused smirking, while Eva_ snickered. Frank, on the other hand, did not look impressed at all. Mycroft just ignored the whole chat and slid a file in front of them. "before we start...not even a single word is repeated about this outside of these walls. " Eva and lincoln looked at each other and nodded in reassurance .

The file was full of barbarous pictures of victims viciously butchered ,shot and tortured to death but their murders disguised and ruled out as accidents . image after image of the most elite and high-end people of the government and the Elite British society.

"Impossible " Eva muttered to herself her brain trying to connect each dot of the file, trying to take in everything she could, mapping it out. "Not quiet" Frank stated in a serious voice.

" Do you know what this means?" he looked at lincoln who was skimming through the file. without even looking up he responded "It means someone or something has been watching our every move, controlling it, controlling us. just look at this"he pointed at a victim in the file" MARTIN DRAKE JR., Head of International Communication. he was murdered three days before he was set to give a speech in the international trade comity. and look at ANGELA LACHOWSKI who was going to present the new security bill in the upcoming boards meeting. they both were working for Mycroft, on his policies, it's almost like whoever is doing this is trying to prevent any new plans that might need Mycroft on the lead chair."

"They are trying to overthrow the government." Eva acknowledged. "No." Mycroft spoke passively now looking at Eva "no, they are trying to overthrow me."Eva took a sharp breath. her expression clouded with worry. "they have been working under our noses for years , and we never even suspected it." frank fumed. his eye ablaze with anger. "do you think one of our own could be a mole ?" lincoln asked them while fiercely maintaining an eye contact with them as if to prove a point. Mycroft sighed " No, at least no one in this room." he stated solemnly.

"So, what do you need us for?" Eva inquired. Frank and Mycroft made a quick eye contact. " we need more information, anything you can get on them. we can't trust anyone else with this matter." frank ordered and looked at Lincoln. this is something that has always bugged Eva about Frank he never directed the order towards her. like she was incapable of leading or handling a mission and everyone knew his opinions on a woman working alongside men. he is a misogynist who thinks that women should sit home and cook. well, Eva's not one of them. " Really ?not even Agent piers?" Eva scoffed. Alan Peirce was always her bosses first choice he has always been the star child here. and Eva absolutely hated him. " He is working on another top secret mission and has many pressing matters at his hands " Mycroft answered calmly. " Now. you both know this is very dangerous. I need both of you to know the risks you are taking." Eva and lincoln looked at each other, then at frank and said "aye aye captain".

"Now scutter" Frank ordered. with one last look at Mycroft. Eva picked up the file and she and lincoln walked out of the door.

"hey lincoln, what do you think the boss was talking about when he said piers has pressing matters on his hands?" Eva asked Lincoln as they reached the car.

"i have no idea but i am sure as hell... it's not a girls ass!"Lincoln of them drove away laughing towards something much more dangerous and sinister than they've ever expected.

IN NEXT CHAPTER

 _ **"What do you mean you don't love her?"**_

 _ **stay tuned as in the next chapter we will find out why did sherlock and Eva got married! and who is lincoln?**_

 _ **comment and vote.**_

 _ **Sam- XOXO**_

 _ **ps. please review or pm me if you want me to continue this story.**_


End file.
